


Holocron of Kylo Ren

by Caesar_legio



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar_legio/pseuds/Caesar_legio
Summary: Kylo Ren tries to master the dark side like his grandfather and finish what he started. He has to hid his true power and wait for the right moment to strike.  To take the throne of power and kill his master and annihilate the last Jedi. Luke Skywalker. He must also find out who the girl was who bested him in lightsaber combat.





	Holocron of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing a What I would do if I could have wrote the new trilogy. Its not grade A work probably but its just for fun. Rate. I take ideas. I appreciate feed back. Probably some writing errors I missed.

Was it fair? Being the grandson to the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader that brought tyranny and forced order to the galaxy? Was it fair being sought out by a powerful dark side specter that haunted by childhood? Was it fair my uncle tried to kill me for having a lapse of temptation to the dark side though he gave Anakin a second chance, and he murdered many? Was it fair I retaliated by destroying his temple and killing any that tried to stop me? Was it fair pledging my loyalty to a dark entity and forsaking my ties to family because I was forced to defend myself against my crazy uncle and my parents took his side? No. It wasn’t fair. Life isn’t fair and life is the force. The force doesn’t need fairness. I am gifted with the force by my grandfather's blood. Darth Vader, one of the most powerful Dark lords ever to be. 

I walk the footsteps of my grandfather now. I wish to reach his level of power and exceed it and finish what he started. To learn all dark side knowledge from my master. When I have learned all I can .To rule the galaxy and toppling my master and his chains of oppression on me. To slay him and become the sole ruler. My grandfather never got achieve this. Cursed Skywalker got in the way and made him falter. The light overcame him. My uncle and damned Anakin murdered a true master of the force. I now live to rewriting such things. I won’t be temped by such pitiful things like love, compassion, remorse or anything of the light. I recovered my grandfather’s mask off of the forest moon of Endor. The site of great loss to the two great dark lords of the era. His mask was a symbol of power and authority. Also, fear. It struck all beings with fear. And for good reason. Darth Vader commanded great power. I use this mask to help channel by power and as a level I go to attend for. I also went to his castle on Mustafar to find things to help me with my abilities and relics. I found this holocron I am inscribing on now. I found a few other things but they are of a different matter. I hide this holocron from my master for he would take from me. He knows my power and if I learn more I could over throw him, so he covets all knowledge and gives me scraps to keep my loyal. I have learned much from this holocron. Things Snoke would never teach me. Abilities I will withhold until the time is right to use. I also learned something of extreme value. The tenants of the Sith.  
I am inscribing in this holocron because I wish to inform all who wish to learn the dark side must be willing to accept fact and sacrifice. I have gone through many setbacks and emotional sacrifice to get to the level I am not. I achieved it not by compassion or trust or companionship. I have no need for such abominations of the light. I achieved this through sheer will power, and the force as myna to command. Things that are absolute is with the brighter the light, the larger the shadow. The force is always playing a balancing scale. The dark side and light side always fighting for dominance but neither can go extinct. They both are absolute and can’t be extinguished. But one thing is also absolute. The dark side has no limit. It is true strength. The light side is held back. You can’t be truly free and uncapped like you are with the dark side. The light makes you take a path long and limited path to gain any substantial amount of power. The dark side gives you the power you crave in immediate action but you must work to refine that power. The light requires you to wait a long time before that power comes to fruition, and then its refined. Don’t be fooled though. The light side is still the force. The most powerful thing there is, it can’t be underestimated. 

The whole point of me rambling as I mentioned before is to tell you, no. They weren’t fair. It isn't. I am not a fair person either. Fairness is a concept invented by the weak to gain a standing with the strong. I am the grandson of Darth Vader, a dark lord of the Sith. I inherited his power and I shall finish his work. Becoming the sole ruler of the galaxy and over throwing the chains of control my master has over me. For the dark side is an ally of the strong, not the weak. Because only the strong can make sacrifices in order to achieve their goals and the dark rewards those sacrifices. The weak who can’t sacrifice can never rise up from their lowly spot. These people follow the light and its pitiful claim of peace. Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains our broken. The force may free me. 

I learned the Sith code and ways from a Sith holocron I found in my grandfather’s castle on Mustafar. I hid it from my master Snoke because he would take it from me and horde the knowledge while giving me scraps as a way of controlling my power. For he knows I can surpass him so he does everything in his power to keep me two steps behind him. I allow this to happen while I study in secret. For one day I will unleash the full power of the dark side upon him and take his place. Something my grandfather never got the chance to do. Cursed Skywalker got in his way. Made him stray off the path dark. The path of true freedom. Made him a slave to the light before his death. Such a great shame a powerful man was pulled down to the weak. I won’t be over taken by the weak. I provided a sacrifice to the dark by killing my decrepit old father. Ensuring my allegiance to the dark. 

I write this now to tell all future generation of darksiders to grasp the power with your own two hands and take what you want and be in control of your being and anyone in your way should be destroyed. 

Kylo's com link lights up. “ Knight Kylo Ren” General Hux asked impatiently. Kylo growled in anger. “Ah you better have a good reason to be bothering me. What do you what Hux”?! “Hold your tongue Ren. This isn’t your ship and you will show me respect on my vessel. Your presence is needed on the bridge. Supreme leader Snoke's order. Kylo sneered “Very well, I'll be there in a moment”. He snapped the com link off. “Damned Hux, your lucky Snoke values your pitiful existence or I would have your head mounted on a pike”. Kylo got his helmet and put it on and slipped his hooded robe back on and pulled the hood over his helmet. He put the holocron in a special lock box then strode out if his quarters and head out toward the bridge. 

End part 1


End file.
